I Know, Ming
by nisaegyo
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, dan ingin memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya. Tapi kyuhyun tau, bahwa dia... SUCK SUMMARY. maafkan saya. OS. YAOI!. KyuMin vs SiMin. RnR!. Please don't be silent readers! AKU CINTA KALIAN


JOY Couple FanFiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "I Know, Ming…"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang ku buat, hubungan Boy x boy itu ku anggap wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya.

Typo(s)

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

RnR

.

.

.

Mata tajam KyuHyun nyalang menatap dua orang namja yang sedang bercumbu di depan matanya, ah tidak! Tepatnya di depan banyak pasang mata, mengingat kini mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah bar elit yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, bahkan mungkin hingga negara Asia lainnya.

"Huh!" bibirnya menyeringai jengah. Pemuda pemilik sexy smirk itu mengangkat gelas berisi red wine-nya, menggoyangkannya sekilas sebelum menempelkan bibir gelas mewah itu pada bibir tebalnya. Mengecap rasa familiar yang menyambangi lidahnya sebelum kemudian berdecak karena kedua orang tersebut masih saja bercumbu dengan tangan mereka yang mulai saling meraba tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

"Eeunngh~ Euuhh" pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil itu tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat tangan besar namja di bawahnya mulai memasuki punggungnya dan mengelus bagian yang cukup sensitive di sana. Decahan juga sudah mulai terdengar saat daging tak bertulang milik kedua orang itu mulai mendominasi dalam cumbuan panas tersebut.

"Yak! Kalian pasangan MESUM! Tidak bisakah menahan sebentar saja eoh!" pemuda pemilik rambut merah—Zhoumi—itu sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan desahan-desahan dari keduanya.

"YAK!" Zhoumi berteriak saat kekasih yang sedang bercumbu itu tak mengindahkan perkataannya dan malah semakin terlihat ingin memakan bibir satu sama lain.

"Percuma Zhoumi, mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu" KyuHyun menyahuti Zhoumi. Pemuda tampan itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk merasakan rasa wine yang mungkin tertinggal disana.

"YAK! Get a room! PLEASE!" teriak Zhoumi lagi, kali ini sambil melempar bungkus rokok yang berhasil mengenai kepala salah satu dari pasangan tersebut.

"Eummpph—Siwonieeeh~ stopph" pemuda yang berada di atas menggerakan badannya untuk menghentikan aksi dari namja kekar di bawahnya. "lemme* breath eunngh… awwh" pemuda itu memekik kecil saat namja di bawahnya sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum benar-benar melepaskan cumbuan itu.

"Pengganggu!" umpat pemuda kekar itu. dia sedikit membenahi duduknya dengan memegang pinggang namjanya, seakan tidak ingin namja yang lebih mungil itu bangun dari pangkuannya.

"Siwonie~ tanganmu emh" pemuda mungil itu—Sungmin—menggenggam tangan Siwon yang akan memulai aksinya dengan membuka kancing atas kemejanya.

"Aish" Sungmin mengeluh saat Siwon menggigit pipi putih tembamnya.

"YAK! Berhenti pasangan MESUM! Sebentar lagi Henly-ku sampai kemari, dan aku tidak ingin mata murninya tercemari dengan pemandangan menjijikan dari kalian"

"YA! itu salahmu, berpacaran dengan anak di bawah umur, Zhou!"

"Ck, MESUM"

Siwon baru saja akan memulai aksinya lagi dengan mengelus dada Sungmin dari luar kemejanya, namun kegiatannya di interupsi oleh decakan keras KyuHyun. "Ck, apa di bar elit macam ini tidak menyediakan fasilitas kamar, Zhou?" tanya KyuHyun, sebenarnya sedikit menyindir pasangan mesum di hadapannya. Yang dibalas dengan cebikan dari pemuda berkebangsaan China tersebut.

Siwon menatap jengkel pada kedua sahabatnya yang telah sukses mengganggu kegiatan "nikmatnya" bersama Sungmin—kekasihnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

Sungmin mengelus dada bidang kekasihnya, ia juga membuat pola-pola tak menentu di dada bidang itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hei, beibh~ kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi eoh, di hotel, di rumahmu, atau di atas rumput pun aku mau, asal itu kau, fuuhh" Sungmin berbisik pada Siwon dan diakhiri dengan tiupan hangat pada telinga Siwon.

Sungmin dengan nakal meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada leher Siwon yang membuat pemuda kekar itu merinding.

"Kau menggodaku eoh" tanya Siwon.

"Menurutmu" Sungmin melayangkan tatapan nakalnya pada Siwon, bermaksud untuk menggoda namja itu.

"Ck, jangan pernah salahkan aku. Kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan okay" Siwon memberikan gigitan pada pipi dan hidung Sungmin sebelum menggendong ala koala pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya kembali mencumbu namjanya, melewati dua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa berdecak.

1

3

7

Lampu ruangan itu telah padam, hanya dari cahaya telivisi yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat temaram. KyuHyun duduk dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan berada diatas dada pada sofa single itu. Matanya tersirat tajam menatap televisi dihadapannya.

Cklek

"bagaimana malammu?" tanya KyuHyun tanpa melihat pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Heumh, Kyuuuh~" namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun ia lebih memilih untuk langsung duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan wajah saling menghadap. Bibirnya mencuat lucu. Jika saja mood Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik malam ini, ia sudah pasti akan menyambar bibir mungil pemuda dihadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi…" Kyuhyun menjeda, ia sendiri masih belum mau menatap namja yang kini telah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang miliknya. "apa kau menikmati malam mu? dimana eoh, di hotelkah atau dirumput?" KyuHyun menatap tajam mata rubah di hadapannya.

"Jangan membuat seolah aku yang paling bersalah disini Kyu" namja itu—Sungmin—membalas tatapan itu. "Kau yang **menginginkan** ini" Sungmin memberikan tekanan didalam kalimatnya. Seringai memuakan itu kembali muncul saat mereka membahas tentang ini.

"Siwon kekasihku, semua orang tau. Termasuk kau"

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Sungmin "Lalu aku ini siapamu?"

"Kau kekasihku" Sungmin mengalungkan lagi tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. "Kau kekasih rahasiaku" lanjut Sungmin. "bukankah itu keinginanmu sendiri eum"

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun sangat tau ini adalah keinginan Kyuhyun sendiri, ia yang meminta Sungmin unutuk menjadikannya kekasih walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu sahabat KyuHyun sendiri. Tapi ia rela menjadi yang kedua bagi Sungmin, ia juga rela menjadi kekasih rahasia Sungmin, tapi… "Tapi, aku juga manusia. Aku bisa merasakan sakit juga Ming" katanya. Walau kadang rasanya ia ingin sekali membunuh Siwon karena seenaknya mencumbu Sungmin di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi ia bisa apa? Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan kemarahannya. Karena ini adalah pilihannya, dan ia harus menerima konsekuensinya.

"Heuh, jadi, kau akan berhenti disini? Baguslah, itu artinya kau tidak akan merasa sakit lagi setelah ini" kata Sungmin enteng.

"Tidak kah kau terlalu menganggap remeh perasaan ku Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap lurus Sungmin "Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu Ming"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu, tapi kau juga tau bahwa aku mencintai Siwon"

"Yah" Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mengerti. mengelus pipi halus Sungmin. "Tapi, bisakah kau membuang Siwon dari ingatanmu saat kau hanya sedang berdua denganku?" Kyuhyun menarik pelan tengkuk Sungmin "Aku ingin melihat mata ini hanya memandangku saja" Kyuhyun mengelus kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam dengan tangan bebasnya."Aku hanya ingin merasakan memilikimu seutuhnya. Bukan menjadi yang kedua. Setidaknya untuk saat ini"

Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan pada mata Sungmin. Kemudian ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir shape 'M' Sungmin lama, hingga akhirnya menggerakan bibirnya untuk mengecap rasa manis dari bibir cherry Sungmin lebih jauh. Ia sadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa merasakan bibir Sungmin, tapi untuk saat ini biarkanlah egonya yang berkuasa, bibir ini hanya miliknya, Sungmin hanya miliknya.

.

KyuHyun memperdalam cumbuannya. Kali ini sedikit memberi jilatan pada bibir atas Sungmin. Lebih jauh lagi saat Sungmin dengan suka rela membuka bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun mengulum bergantian bibir Sungmin, tak jarang Sungmin membalas melumat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Euuhhh" Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun menghisap lidahnya. Mengajak daging tak bertulang itu saling bertukar saliva tanpa rasa jijik. Tangan kanan kyuhyun mengelus tengkuk Sungmin, dapat ia rasakan bulu-bulu halus tengkuk Sungmin pada telapak tangannya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Sungmin meski terkadang ia sedikit memberi remasan halus pada punggung itu.

Kyuhyun melapaskan bibir Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Kecupan Kyuhyun turun pada rahang Sungmin, ia menelusuri garis rahang itu dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang membuat bagian tubuh Sungmin merinding. Kyuhyun mengecup bagian belakang telinga Sungmin sebelum ia menghisapnya lama hingga meninggalkan bekas keunguan.

"Eeuuungh, Kyuuh~" Sungmin mendesah keras saat Kyuhyun menjilati bagian itu, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Ia tahu dimana saja titik-titik kejut Sungmin. Setelah puas dengan bagian tersebut ia kemudian menciumi tengkuk Sungmin. Hanya kecupan kupu-kupu yang tidak akan meninggalkan bekas, tapi justru itulah yang membuat Sungmin makin menggigil geli.

Sungmin makin mendongakan kepalanya seolah memberikan akses lebih luas untuk Kyuhyun yang tengah mengecupi tulang selangkanya. Sesekali desahan keluar dari bibir cherrynya yang terlihat memerah.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan lihai membuka kaitan kancing kemeja Sungmin, hingga akhirnya ia mengecupi garis tengah dada Sungmin dengan lembut setelah kemeja itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun kembali menciumi wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah sibuk membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak memiliki abs chocolate seperti punya Siwon, Sungmin tetap menyukainya.

"Euuung, aamh" Sungmin menjerit kecil saat Kyuhyun menghisap dengan keras lehernya, bisa di pastikan itu akan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Kyuhyun yang merasakan tangan Sungmin mulai membuka kancing celana Jeansnya pun menghentikan cumbuannya.

"Ming, bukankah kau baru saja…"

"Ssstt, malam ini aku milikmu seutuhnya" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung melihat tubuh bagian atas Sungmin yang sudah tak berpakaian, meskipun dengan cahaya minim tapi ia bisa melihat tubuh itu bersih tanpa ada satupun hickey disana. Ia hanya melihat tiga hickey yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lama. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku hanya boleh memikirkanmu saat sedang bersamamu" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"So?" Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun, membuat bulu-bulu halus Kyuhyun merinding. "Aku menginginkan mu Cho" ucap Sungmin sambil menjilat jakun KyuHyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya.

1

3

7

Sungmin mendesah pasrah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tanpa ragu mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun saat pemuda tampan itu menemukan titik kejut dalam dirinya. Sungmin bahkan merasa bahwa ia tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini selain Kyuhyun. Ia meremas jemari tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengisi sela-sela jemarinya untuk menggambarkan perasaan nikmatnya. Mendesah dan mendesah memanggil nama sang kekasih.

Matanya memutih saat puncak kenikmatan itu didapatkannya, remasan tangannya melemas saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan dunia miliknya. hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa merasakan remasan kuat dari jemari kyuhyun dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya. Dan dapat ia lihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menyebut namanya berulang-ulang diringi dengan desahan mesra keduanya.

Sebelum kesadarannya sepenuhnya terambil oleh dunia mimpi ia dapat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Saranghae Ming~"

"Euh, na—do, Kyuuuhh"

1

3

7

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Ia menyingkap rambut Sungmin yang menempel di sekitar keningnya yang berkeringat. Kemudian ia mengelus kening indah itu dan tersenyum.

"Saranghae Ming~" entah sudah berapa kali ia merapalkan kata itu mala mini, meskipun percuma karena orang tersebut kini masih terlelap tidur.

Ia sekali lagi tersenyum. Kyuhyun tahu ia bukan yang pertama bagi Sungmin. Ia tahu saat esok pagi datang tatapan mata Sungmin tidak hanya tertuju padanya. Kyuhyun tau, Sungmin bukan miliknya seutuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tau bahwa sebenarnya Sungmin juga mencintainya, walaupun Kyuhyun tau ia akan selalu menjadi yang kedua bagi Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan Aku tau, Ming"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan tangan memeluk posesif tubuh Sungmin.

1

3

7

-end-

Nisa area : hh, maafkan saya yang udah publish cerita beginian. Maaf yah mungkin idenya pasaran. Dan aku makasih banget buat temen2 yang udah ngasih ripiu di ffku sebelumnya, dan aku juga berharap banget temen2 mau ngasih dengan ikhlas reviewnya di ff yang butuh banget kritik dan saran… aku cinta kalian….

.

Review Jusseyo…

v

v

v


End file.
